Aphrodisiac
by The Number VI
Summary: Someone put an aphrodisiac inside Roxas' glass! Roxas horny already and Axel grant his request. [AkuRoku, a little Vexion]


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… especially for Roxas' pervert moves…**

**Warning: Bad Grammar. Really, I suck at grammar—and narration format. I beg your pardon if you feel something strange in my story… **mm **Uh, I need beta-reader right now!!**

For being the youngest Nobody, Roxas didn't have many friends. He had one, of course, the number VIII. Axel was a friendly figure, and Roxas cared much about him. Axel was about 21 years old too, not so far from Roxas'.

And there was Demyx, the number IX with blonde hair and blue eyes, looked so much like a little baby, but still a gentleman.

Unfortunately for Roxas, Axel was too mischievous then he often walking around to annoyed someone. Now Axel annoyed the cool and calm Zexion; he shot the purple-haired guy with breakfast-water so the number VI got so mad.

Axel just burst out laughed, yes he laughed; and his eyes were pointed to Roxas'. Roxas felt his face was blushed a little, and he turned to other direction.

He saw Demyx, his other friend. Demyx brought a tray and smiling slightly when he looked at the soaked Zexion, pounced on him all of the sudden.

"Zexy!!♥"

"What are you doing, Demyx!?" the purple-haired superior shifted, and he noticed something: The tray that formerly on Demyx's hands now was flying upon him. The tray fell down, a bowl of rice scattered around and a glass of water spilled out. It spilled out to Zexion's body… again.

"What the hell!?" the finally-berserk Zexion snapped, "You're going to pay for this!!" He started to chase Demyx (who laughed as loud as he could) and Axel (who did the same).

Roxas sighed as Zexion running behind him, knocked his shoulder. The short-blonde boy didn't show much interest at this little incident. He knew Axel and Demyx were bad guys, especially if they bother Zexion. _Zexion was too serious; he should be more opened for them,_ Roxas thought. And then he sat down to his chair, grabbed his glass, drinking the soda and swallowed it slightly.

_Hmm…? There's something hard in this glass… man, I gulped it. Okay…, no one wanted to put something small and hard into someone's glass, right…? Maybe this 'hard thing' is just the soda's bubble…_

Roxas swallowed the hard-and-small thing into his mouth, and for a moment, he lost his consciousness.

…

…

"What's going on… me…?" Roxas asked to himself as _something_ flowed up inside his pants, continually until it got out from his pants. _A sticky white-liquid_.

_I'M CUM!! _Roxas said to himself, his hands hid his covered wet crotch; really didn't understand how this thing could happen to him. Yet, he felt his cock—and nipples—hardened, he pre-cum continually—his pre-cum didn't want to stop flow up!

Roxas was so shock; of course, because he didn't doing anything but he had horny already. What the… was it because of Axel's wink before? Axel was sooo sexy, everyone loves him, and his pheromone level was too high. Did the pheromone affect Roxas? Hmm, who know?

"Roxy, help me!!" a voice came to him, and Axel suddenly running to him. He squatted between Roxas' legs to hiding from Zexion.

Roxas didn't reply, but Axel knew the blonde allow him to hide. And he looked something weird on Roxas.

_His pants wet_.

Axel was about to ask what happen with Roxas' cock, until the blonde leaned over his face with very-blushing-face.

"Axel!!" he said, "FUCK ME RIGHT NOW!!"

"WHAT!?"

And there was a silent for about five minutes, until Axel grabbed Roxas' hand and dragged him to his room, demand an explanation.

"… it's really hard to understanding. You suddenly pre-cum and horny…?"

Roxas nodded hesitantly. He looked around the room; it was reddish and huge, but warm. This was Axel's room, which Roxas was dragged.

Axel sighed. Roxas pre-cum. Again, ROXAS PRE-CUM. And he was horny. So was Axel after he looked at the blonde's face: expression to demand a pleasure.

"Um… can you do something?" Roxas asked, "Can I be healed?"

"Oh… right, here…" Axel got out from his daydreaming, walking to Roxas and pulled the blonde's legs apart.

"What are you—aah…!?" Roxas trembled when the read-head squatted between his legs again, but now his fingers expertly took off Roxas' pants. He let his pants fell to the floor. "Wait—Axel… what are you… aaahh…"

"I grant your request for pleasure," Axel said calmly, his two fingers entered Roxas' cock as the boy gasped. A sticky white liquid came over again, covering Axel's fingers.

The number XIII moaned softly as he felt the fingers out, "Aahh… Axel… mm—more…"

Axel grinned; he knew the blonde would like this. Roxas was 14, and teenager always feels the _sensation_. Even though Roxas was Nobody, and Nobody didn't have heart to _feel_.

Roxas let his gasp again while Axel sucking his cock passionately. He flinched over, but not even wanted to stop the older boy under him. Axel's fingers grabbed his hips tightly, forbid the boy above him to move.

When Axel had ascertained his own self that the boy wouldn't arch, his penis hardened. Yes, he had felt his hormone react, and finally he took off his own cloak.

"…?" Roxas gazed the red-head with darken eyes, but Axel just replying him with winked. He dropped Roxas onto the bed; allow him to rest for a moment while Axel took off his own pants from his hips. "I GRANT your request," he said again, grinned.

Roxas moaned again as Axel put his hard and slick length into Roxas' entrance, holding the blanket tight so his body couldn't move. It worked.

Axel pulled his cock out, and he put it inside again, smirking naughtily. All Roxas could do was just moaned, groaned, and gasped. Axel's teases were stimulating him too far.

It didn't take a long time after white substance came out from Roxas' cock, let him to orgasm.

He breathed hardly before he gave a kiss to Axel's forehead. "Thanks…" he said. "I feel better…"

Axel responded his kiss with a gently smile as the boy had fell asleep. Axel believed that the aphrodisiac didn't work again.

_Now… what should I do…_ he thought.

"Zexion… you sure are a bad-egg."

Zexion turned his head to Vexen that sat in front of him with his rare expression. The still-soaked purple-haired guy answered after he gulped his water. "What?"

"That Roxas incident," Vexen answered, standing from his seat and bent down to look at Zexion's one-visible-eye. "Everyone notice it because there are so much sticky liquid leaked on the floor."

"Then, what?" Zexion asked again, his eyes still gazed at Vexen innocently.

"You're the one who brought Roxas to horny. You stole an aphrodisiac from my laboratory and put it inside his glass."

Zexion sighed. "Well, he was making me quite angry. Every night, I can hear series of moan from inside his room; I know he masturbated. Masturbation isn't good for his health, especially because he still a teenager, then I put aphrodisiac inside his glass to show him the reality. I know he's interested with Axel, and I hate Axel because he always bothering me, so I think I make the right manner."

"Have you ever tasted aphrodisiac before?"

"No. But I interested enough to know its taste—"

"You want to know?" a voice came.

Zexion and Vexen both turned to the door, and seen Axel there. He grinned and made a sexy pose, as his left hand grabbed a wrapper of certain medicine. And Vexen knew it as aphrodisiac's wrapper.

"What do you want, Axel?" Zexion asked as Axel walking towards him, smirk slightly and grabbed the superior's shoulders tight so the purple-haired superior couldn't move. "What--!?"

"You never taste an aphrodisiac, right? I want you to taste IT…" at that point, Axel opened the wrapper he holding and force an aphrodisiac inside it to entered Zexion's mouth.

"Ngggh!!!" Zexion groaned, trying to take the aphrodisiac out from his mouth, but Axel had grabbed Zexion's glass and poured its water into Zexion's mouth wildly.

And without any purpose, Zexion swallowed it.

Vexen looked at them amazedly, "Axel what are you doing—"

"He deserve it 'cause he toy with MY Roxas."

Vexen perplexed. Axel just laughed, and he exited the room.

And then Vexen turned to Zexion. The number VI lost his consciousness for a moment, and then he said something weird. "Vexen, I…"

"What?" Vexen answered.

"I… well… I think it's so much out of my character but… but I think… I am… I am just… needed… um…"

"Need what? Just tell me."

"Eh… I…" Zexion rubbed his temple, blushing. "I need… um… I want… um… I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!"

**Finally it's done… by the way; the fic is originally from my own story. I went to mall and had lunch in one of the food-counter, and then I felt something hard and small swallowed when I gulped my soda. And, I was horny and my sperm didn't want to stop… It's dangerous for a boy like me, so I returned home immediately. I realized someone put aphrodisiac inside my soda when its wrapper fell to the floor. I was pre-cum for about the next **_**four**_** days… (Fortunately, I didn't rape someone.)**

**Review if you want, and don't review if you don't want. Sorry for the sex scene, it was too short right…**


End file.
